113259-update-notes-91114-feedback-thread
Page 1, Page 2 Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I'll flag it to the Classes Team to find out if it's a bug, or if there was something left out of the Patch Notes. | |} ---- I *believe* that is still ongoing. I'll try and get an update from Dev. | |} ---- That's because the path one are now path rewards. You get them for free as you level your path, the only reason you are allowed to buy is because your path is already passed 15 and 30. The reputation price has nothing to do with the path price. | |} ---- Please! Cause Chua need this boss and Farside one, but both bugged, preventing killing. Malgrave and Hellrose bowl not playing nice either, so Chua stuck on last kills. | |} ---- ---- ---- Not very happy with this patch. Ohhh don't make me wrong, some changes are welcome, but telling us 1 day ago you will get an achievement for finishing veteran dungeon "the old way" is not cool ! You seriously need to tell people what you gonna do before doing it. I love wildstar, it's a great game but my motivation to continue playing dropped with this patch. Why oh why don't you wait for your "fantastic" drop 3 to implement something like this ? And by the way if i finish my attunement with silver medals this week, will i be awarded with those achievements / titles ? I guess not ... | |} ---- ---- I don't even.... Why Carbine, WHY????????? WTF | |} ---- ---- ---- I lucked out, they didn't get a chance to break Stalker this round. | |} ---- ---- I *think* I understand your question. If, prior to this patch, you completed the Attunement imbuement "The Silver Screening" by beating all Veteran Dungeons on Silver, then yes I believe you will be eligible for the new Achievement/Title which will come in a later patch. The changes to the World Boss section (titled Monster Hunter in the Key Imbuements) is more of a retroactive fix, so anybody who had previously killed them before getting the key, will now have that boss "ticked off" retroactively. At least, that is my understanding of it. | |} ---- Can't use it at all on any targets in BG's or even if flagged in the Open World? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Attunement nerfs needed to get more Humans into end-content. AMP drops highly welcomed. More build options available. How is people who rushed being rewarded? They already raiding, they not care about title....and really...is only title Was announced way longer..... more people playing > hardcore | |} ---- ---- Haven't tried open world PvP, just BGs. Works fine on neutral and hostile mobs though. Will duel a guildie and report back once this BG is finished. | |} ---- Much appreciated! The more info I can get before flagging the better. :) | |} ---- It was announced that there will be a nerf incoming for medals, not that there will be a title available to those who do it the old way. Sorry but i am a achievement-maniac. And i like to take my time to enjoy content, discover things slowly. That title / achievement will not be available anymore and i heard of it one day ago with the live stream ... that's a big NOOOOOOO for me ! | |} ---- Pretty sure it would be a "Nope" on that one, as whilst the bosses may be the only "viable" way to get rep, they aren't the ONLY way which means there is room for somebody to get the completion without being "worthy" of it. At the end of the day, the Achievement is tied directly to killing the boss. If you got the Chevo, you get progress on the Attunement. At least, that's my way of thinking. | |} ---- ---- Never testing changes, always breaking Medic dps in one way or another. I agree, how many times is this going to happen? Apparently Medic dps being competitive for Top 5 in Raids is just unacceptable in Carbines mind - otherwise I cannot believe they can do this to Medics over and over and over again and act like its no big deal. ffs | |} ---- Thanks, that should be enough. :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- *edit* because exploit i mentioned might still be there. | |} ---- I will ask/flag it to Jen/Dev and see. Sadly can't say any more at this time (California is sleeping ;) ) | |} ---- ---- thanks! will be waiting for an answer | |} ---- see, i ask because i'm standing in grimvault... and the landing pad project is still there... so i dont think thats what was fixed | |} ---- I hope you can do something about it, my little guild of only 9 people are very sad about this possibly missing achievement :( | |} ---- ---- That project has a couple of outcomes though. There is the bloodbriar trick/exploit whatever you want to call, I guess it could be considered not an exploit, just bad foresight on the developers part. There is also another event that could happen for soldiers. Maybe they took our the bloodbriar one and left in the soldier one. | |} ---- what 3scoops is talking about, is what i meant. is there any way for my alts to get this title? i mean... i dont really see why they are gating this content. They should just make the titles given on the completion of all 4 dungeons being silvered on Vet. That way you can get them on new chars WITHOUT playing favorites to old gamers. | |} ---- Ahahaha okay, "farming". Yeah, really good one. Farming. Totally farmable items before this patch, sure! :lol: | |} ---- ---- i just want the phrase "construction gear" defined... i don't like how patch notes use terms they never defined to tell us what was changed... well, i'll test it later, but for now i'm not gonna gather up the stuff for the project by myself cuz well, i personally HATE projects... hmm, no i'd use the word LOATHE. sooooo much work, for very minimal if not completely USELESS rewards. that soldier weapon drop is one of them, the project in blight haven is worse... its just another vendor... thats an exact duplicate of a vendor 100 feet away... thats just sad. oh and the dumb tower in wilderun, i spent so long collecting, hoping for something, only to get a jumping puzzle with no reward... carbine PLEASE. make projects into something. right now they are objects of hate and disgust. | |} ---- :lol: | |} ---- I would agree to some point, but 1-2 days annouuncement is NOT enough for this. Also the process didn't change in regards to what I was asking. If you do it the normal way (silver), you should get it. I bet you wouldn't be in favour of what you are suggesting if you were in my shoes.... | |} ---- I asked for it back when the attunement nerf was announced and I'll just mention it quickly here. As much as it's cool we're acknowledged for completing silver dungeons, I'd love to be acknowledged for completing the 300 Primal Patterns part. The silver dungeons to me was something you were expected to complete and it was completely reasonable, but the 300 (12000) primal patterns was ludicrous on many levels in terms of farming, the amount of platinum spend buying them and managing the Primal Pattern market on our server. I don't want a title for it, it can just be a personal achievement, but I spend more time farming the patterns than I did silvers. I can almost gurantee anyone who has been in Datascape or is trying to get into Datascape would agree that the 300 Primal Patterns were by far the most demanding of the attunement steps. Heck I heard back when Enigma just got into DS they had Xferred to other servers to gather the amount of PPP needed. It was a very big deal having to gather 12000 + PPP for your guild. But I might just be a very unreasonable person as well. | |} ---- ---- I think it means that it gives goal over time. Playing with nothing to do to continue building your character is not really funny. Carbine change it's way of thinking. Or perhaps i don't get it at first. Perhaps it's my fault. I don't know ... time will tell. I understand that EP farming is not fun ... but i think mmo are grind, like it or not. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Well I couldn't disagree more. If the game has to "disappoint" people by removing pure grind, too bad for them. | |} ---- ---- I agree with your disagreement... but i think it's the way it is now ^^ | |} ---- Where containment starts and the caretaker by drusura's tree. Screwed myself by not doing containment enough...i'll see that amp point in 3 or so weeks. | |} ---- Sunstorm Village, no? Blight should be caretaker at Drusera's tree | |} ---- ---- Yeah, go to the path lost and found, it costs 1 copper. | |} ---- Yep! If you're already 15+ or 30, head to your Capital and the Path Vendor and you can buy them. :) | |} ---- ---- ---- overreaction, much? | |} ---- Hardly its becoming more sloppy as the game goes on. | |} ---- ---- It does seem like the T8 bonus is once per skill cast and considering that it is now a multi tap skill, it seems that "one cast" is 3 taps, which is not how it is intended to work | |} ---- You sure? I could have sworn it was fixed in between. Have you tried it recently? :huh: | |} ---- ---- ---- I... I think I did. But it might have been the equivalent Dominion quest, which was also bugged at the same time. Losing track of what I did with which character at what point in time... ...yeah you better see for yourself. Really not convinced at all the more I think about it. :lol: Yeah but the fact that you'd get anything for finishing before the changes was announced on very short notice. | |} ---- Yes, because always need rewards for changes... | |} ---- This is a Weekly Patch, not a content drop. | |} ---- Ugh, bad argument. If someone wants to hunt for titles, that's their prerogative. You don't get to tell them that it's so silly/pointless/whatever that they shouldn't care if they can never get the title ever again. | |} ---- I know its a weekly patch anlath, but its noticeable that the weekly patches with the fixes are coming fortnightly mostly and we might get a patch on the other week with a paragraph of fixes. Just pointing out i've seen more done in the weekly patches of f2p games. Its an age old thing in mmos where companies can never meet the demand for fixes/content etc. All i notice since the servers went low was things started to get scaled back. | |} ---- well...is life. Cannot have everything. Is same like costume given out for beta testers. Not all have it, all want it. Will sometimes miss out on things because reasons. | |} ---- They already said they want to make them available to everyone in the future. Nice try. Making people miss out when it could have been avoided with simple communication is not cool. | |} ---- I'm 100% sure it was fixed and i has to be after the strain cause I didn't play this game before | |} ---- Please show quote, where highway man costume is going to be available for others. Sword from voting Chua is aware of. Highway man costume was said to be exclusive forever. | |} ---- Aight. | |} ---- ---- ---- Just lol. You're a fun guy, but sometimes... | |} ---- Quote said self: Will come, but not know how and when....... Is like saying: Will snow in summer. Not sure how and when, but will happen.... | |} ---- ---- ---- Did you follow anything the last week or two? They posted on twitter that there will be severel smaller patches every week before the next drop! | |} ---- So much this. Seriously what where you thinking? Why did you push this out without even testing it on PTR?? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- You'll get the title. There is only an achievement/title for the silver dungeon part. | |} ---- Pretty sure Technologist is a content drop thing. This patch, as has been stated before, was not a content drop. | |} ---- ur 1% disappointment is noted. <.< | |} ---- ---- Shouldn't be a problem if they just make the achievement for "completing all the dungeons at silver level", and not "at silver level before 9/11/2014". | |} ---- sure :) but i don't think that's what was said. Hope .... hope :) | |} ---- Not sure there is much I can say on this one. There's lots of content coming along with the next big drop, implementing a lot of feedback etc. I *think* you should be okay. My understanding is, providing you beat The Silver Screening prior to today you will get the Title/Achievement in the future. | |} ---- ---- No, it's not. This is an intermediary patch. | |} ---- Not all bugs show up on the PTR server.. or even a internal dev server. This bug could of been do to updating the live servers and didnt show up on any other test server. But... a hot fix is for sure needed asap on this.. its a core ability that medics need. | |} ---- Again. Sunstorm Village. :P | |} ---- You get the title. | |} ---- ---- Please forward this idea to the skill developers: Change T4 of Gamma Rays to reduce the cast to 0,80sec per cast (= new T4 will be "reduce cast time of gamma rays by 0,45 seconds"), and remove the multi tap. With that change the effective time per 3 casts will be the same as with the current T4, but there will be no way to exploit it, or cause weird bugs. Seriously, it is easier to implement that than it was implementing the multi tap that you did today (which also screwed up the whole damn thing). | |} ---- Can request this title be, "Silver Fox"? | |} ---- Call me crazy, but I don't think the Dominion NPC's will let me live when I go in there as an Exile. | |} ---- GIT GUD | |} ---- ---- Easy fix : Play Dominion. Chua recommend embracing true calling and play Chua | |} ---- Oh my bad, I thought ... Chua avatar... yunno... :o Well it's Sandstone Hold for Exiles. Other end of the map (north/east) basically. :) | |} ---- I prefer, "Silver is not Gold". | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Not to be overly rude, but chances are you don't have the rep if you don't even know where the rep vendor is, since significant rep quests are obtained/turned in next to them in both areas. I think people need to read the patch notes again. "We will add Achievements and Titles for players who complete the Veteran Dungeon runs on Silver or Gold difficulty since we are making the Bronze requirements simpler for the Dungeon portion of Attunement." It mentions nothing about The SIlver Screening. If the title was just for doing the attunement the old way, then there is no need to mention Gold difficulty. The facts are, it mentions achievements and titles (meaning more than one of each), mentions silver or gold medals, and doesn't say anything at all about the quest The Silver Screening. To me, this reads like an achievement (with a title reward) for completing all Veteran Dungeons on Silver or higher, and another one for completing all Veteran Dungeons on Gold. I understand asking to be certain, and I do agree that the wording can be improved (as I understand it, it isn't the Bronze requirements that are being simplified, but the Dungeon portion of Attunement that is being simplified to Bronze), but people are freaking out about this a lot more than is justified by the patch notes. Check the PTR. They won't push Technologist Research live, with its improved power cores, until they push the crafting limits live, which depends on the rune slot changes that need to be simultaneous with the AP rebalance. Seeing as the last three just went on the PTR, don't expect Technologist Research to be in a weekly any time soon. | |} ---- What if you have the golds too? | |} ---- Gold is not Silver! :D | |} ---- Nice catch! I do admit I was only reacting to the reaction to the complaint about the supposedly unobtainable title. ...instead of reading the patches thoroughly myself (because I don't really care much about the title, my arguing was more a matter of principle). God, sloppy internet info skimming is just too hard a habit for me to shake I think. Good thing we got people like you. ;) | |} ---- Just remember that next time we're disagreeing :P | |} ---- I always remember that! I think you'll notice the way in which I "disagree" with people I can respect (on the forums) and people I can't respect is quite different. ;) | |} ---- Do /time in game bro. Then wait 1 minute and do it again. Time moves quicker on Nexus. You are welcome. | |} ---- I'm 1800 fully runed, having reached 2100 rating and I can assure you, our damage has plumetted. I could barely scratch a 5K Crit-Charged Shot earlier today. | |} ---- "I love gooooooooolllllldd!" | |} ---- Once I had this little orange dump truck and all my friends at the sandbox were envious. I was proud of my fancy dump truck until one of my friends got the exact same toy from his mom. I was shattered. I didn't want it anymore. It wasn't that my toy had been taken from me, it was that I couldn't have it exclusively anymore. I convinced myself that I played with that toy better than anyone else could have. I was the best orange dump truck driver around. Then my friend showed me some tricks with his he'd come up with that I'd never even considered. How could I not be in the elite? I had that dump truck first! I committed suicide from the realization that I was not a special snowflake like my mom told me. This isn't a nerf. It was always in the cards that AMP and ability points would have a reasonable mechanism to obtain (no, EP grinding for months is not reasonable). The devs had stated so quite a long time ago and the mechanisms hadn't been worked out for how they'd be obtained (similar to how technologists are still awaiting an expert research tier, patiently or otherwise). | |} ---- Sorry to quote myself, but I haven't seen any response here. Does anyone know? If I abandon the quest and take it again (assuming I can), will I have to start over or will that fix the issue? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I think this is the best analogy in regard to the complaints about the attunement changes I have seen. Carry on! | |} ---- I don't mean to be Debbie downer, but I would not hold my breath. Trigger Fingers was broken for five weeks if my sense of time is correct. | |} ---- ---- ---- So if I roll a new Exile character, I will hit a wall in Galeras again? Damn. The quest works, then breaks. Gets fixed then breaks again. Why q_q | |} ---- This actually broke my t6 festival. | |} ---- Thanks Anlath! | |} ---- This is great, though not because I care about the title even the slightest bit. It's because it gives running dungeons a much-needed shot in the arm. People will run them to get attunement. They'll run them for titles. But what's great for those of us who run them for the challenge and practice is that we'll have people to run them with and get the practice in we've been itching for but can't find people to play with to do. It will be a short-lived phenomenon (a Mulligan of the first weeks of the game's launch that some of us weren't playing at the time or were busy with real life obligations). Itemization or other incentives will fix it in the long term, but I'll take this cookie for now, even knowing that others who come after me (or my growing stable of alts) won't get the same cookie once most people get past the step. I'll raise my glass to the chance that it will all be sorted out over the long haul before too long. Cheers! | |} ---- Actually, it's still viable, just less initial burst and constants is averaging lower of course. I'm finding my Dps has only gone down between 300 - 1kdps (constant average that is), how ever, my initial burst damage has dropped by about 5k dps | |} ---- ---- ---- thanks for this info :) how long will it last? since I dont get my computer before saturday lol | |} ---- ---- Apparently it's just a generic achievement (like dinwitt suspected) that you can get any time you choose to. That's how I'm understanding the initial patch post and now the clarification anyway. | |} ---- You call 300-1k dps lost "viable"? GTFO Sorry, if you can't tell, I'm pretty pissed. EVERY. STINKING. PATCH. you break medics. STOP!!! At this point, no "fixes" are better than what you've been doing. | |} ---- If you've lost 1k DPS, then you're still doing more damage than Spellslingers. Perspective. | |} ---- Big THANK YOU for this! I only need SSM silver (just got SC silver last night). Been playing since beta but play casual due to the whole full time job, having a kid and responsibilities. Thank you again for letting the skilled casuals have a shot at this!!! It only makes sense to keep the title available since the difficulty of silver dungeons are still the same after the attunement nerf. Sincerely, Happy Subscriber | |} ---- My point exactly, it's not that bad, but still annoying that they ruined it is more so the point. seriously, it's not that bad, consider all the other classes that have their bugs, that renders them with a massive loss of dps. I will rant on this, engineers, their dps scaling is just stupid, even though they have lower base AP, it's their amp/skill buffs that makes them do some high numbers! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- im sad to tell you. that you're playing the medic really bad if this patch has only reduced your dps with 300-1k (constant).... thats really really bad played pre patch actually. | |} ---- Any chance we can get a refund of the PP points? because that's kind of a big chuck of damage gone missing on trash mobs or just because some low health minion got in the way when you cast it... You really should have just fixed the bug with it not disappearing after the 7s duration in PvP. | |} ---- The payoff at the end of the story is real. | |} ---- ---- Why won't, or where does it say or hint, that players who complete all dungeons Silver/Gold won't get title still? I dont remember it saying Exclusive to those who complete before 9/11/14, point me to where it does so I can be less confused to why so many people seem upset about this? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Yeah after playing with this a bit, it's quite a noticeable nerf on low hp mobs... not too happy with it. :( Though the impact on high level PvE is minimal I suppose. | |} ---- ---- ---- This is correct, but maybe someone can point me in the right direction, I'm Beloved w/Malgrave Territories but that doesn't seem to be the right one? | |} ---- see It's not even the same rep counter as Malgrave general territory. Rep for what you want is obtained almost exclusively through the R-12 reactor group event. | |} ---- Thanks, thought I cleared the zone as I leveled but I must have missed something because I don't see a rep listing for Malgrave other than the one I posted in the pic. | |} ---- Oh, I get it now! :D You know where the vendor is but not where the corresponding rep is obtained. Yeah, see you in roughly 3 weeks. That's how long it takes to get the rep maxed. Daily quest is up every 4 hours (next one is in 30 minutes, at least on EU servers). | |} ---- ---- Cause Evindra is the only server that matters obviously. | |} ---- ---- Dude this patch is amazing by Carbine standards if you look at the global picture. I mean I feel bad for Medic and SS, but there are (as of yet) no major issues that affect the whole base game. At least none that people have complained about in this thread. Baby steps, baby steps. :P | |} ---- You're wanting the Malgrave Research Expedition rep. It won't show up until you've earned some. You can get it from the R-12 Containment event that is up every four hours, a clickable item gives a daily quest for 1500 rep after the raid boss is killed, or from various 5 man mobs located in the north of Malgrave. Before various buffs, you can get 300 rep from killing 6 of them that are on a 15 minute respawn. I was duoing most with another Engineer, but we're kinda broken so your mileage may vary. | |} ---- ---- don't feel bad, spatial shift is junk in PvP... they should be learning to not use it to begin with. A SS with gate/ff/spatial shift obviously doesn't value one of their important survival abilities considering you have to drop something valuable to get that 3rd useless CC. | |} ---- ---- Ah, I guess I jinxed it. Sorry vdw. -_- | |} ---- ---- | |} ---- ---- You're still beating slingers, as was mentioned before...my guild has actually asked that some of our slingers reroll because they're parsing so low compared to other classes. Be thankful that you're not being *asked* to change your class yet. | |} ---- ---- I can't wait to look down on them since I got 3/4 in LFG pugs. Hehe Decent patch!!! | |} ---- ---- see, i was going off what was said in the twitch stream "we will being giving an achievement to those who got attuned the hard way" now... THAT was sloppy wording. it SOUNDS like only the people who got attuned "the hard way" before the patch would get the achievement | |} ---- ---- ok, to those looking for the R-12 rep amp point ITS IN r12 AREA... the starting point of your r-12, which is also the ending point where the teleport from the lab PUTS you. there is a reputation vendor, very close to the r-12 quest turn in. like 20 meters at most. if you havent done r-12 event... you are about a month away from getting the rep you need to buy the amp point anyway... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Happened to me as well on 2 characters today. Both are now stuck with monster hunting unable to be completed. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Can you give me your Ticket ID? | |} ---- ---- ---- 1500 rep a day, 6 mobs that give 50 rep each on a 15 minute respawn. As the only grindable end game rep, how is it the one that will take ages? | |} ---- ---- ---- That is intended. We are looking into ways to better differentiate between colors. | |} ---- ---- ---- Ohhh that's what everyone has been doing wrong, all those 1800 players who complained about healing being under tuned must not have been runed and accidentally been wearing PvE gear! :rolleyes: | |} ---- Alright, what's the time you expect people to survive up there? You die in about 7-8 seconds if you have your pot on cd from last try, and we literally had to use pvp Protection gadgets before we were able to get it down again. Don't get me wrong, I welcome the challenge, it's become the 1-2 shot fight of the week, but the tuning seems a bit off. Or at least, are you supposed to lose half your life when you land due to fall-damage? | |} ---- No to the falling damage. Will look into that. | |} ---- Just gonna check on stream from yesterday that I wasn't just a noob and coming up there with half health then :) EDIT: Check this stream: http://www.twitch.tv/andqwerty/b/567529229 03:42:04 and 10 secs forward, clear 11535 falling damage on the medic healer. | |} ---- I just tested it and took falling damage. Put in a bug, we'll get it fixed. In the meantime, i'd bring a movement ability =P | |} ---- Always do, but it'll be much more manageable when not missing 12k just from landing :) But cheers for the quick reaction tonight! | |} ---- It's always done falling damage as far as I could tell. I thought this was intended. I've always taken a movement skill (generally even 2 if I can). That fight has too many other things that need movement skills to not take one (singularity, waves, bores, returning to bosses after destructo bots get away from group, etc. | |} ---- ---- ---- Yeah, but it's never been hard to survive due to the jumping option. Now without that AND falling dmg, it's pretty lethal :D | |} ---- ---- Ticket ID is #2180407. I have already been replied to and have replied to Carbine GameOps staff regarding restoration. Hopefully my request will be approved. Thanks. Unlike Crimson Badlands or Northern Wastes that is easily accessed, and have a bunch of quests that reward Reputation (meaning if you're short on time you can just do a bunch and leave the rest), not everyone has the time to a) make it to get to the event when it comes up on the 4 hour timer nor b) Get to the 6 mobs on the 15 minute respawn with the chance of it being killed by someone else prior to you getting there. Some people actually don't have the luxury of time like you, and might only get a possible max of 4500 Reputation a week (IF they do actually do all 3 days of the weekend if time allows them). It would take them a month to get from Esteemed to Beloved, and about 6 weeks to get from 8k Reputation to Beloved Reputation. So yes, I do think that Malgrave, like Guardians of the Grove, is worth an Ability Point. | |} ---- ---- " Achievements will now be used for backup in case progress is missed or lost on the veteran dungeons."Dungeons, not adventures. | |} ----